


A Stucky/Scerek Double Date

by sean34



Series: The Nolan/Mills Security Co [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Castle, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean34/pseuds/sean34





	A Stucky/Scerek Double Date

"We should all go out for dinner." Bucky suggested one evening as he and his co workers closed up Hook's Ink, "There's this great itilan restaurant that Steve and I love."  
"Can't," his boss, Killian said, "David and I are going out of town to visit his step-brother."  
"I cant eather," Carter added, "Roy just moved in with me and we have things to unpack."  
"What about you, Scott?” Bucky asked the newest employee of Hook’s Ink, “I want to meet your guy Derek.”  
“Sure,” Scott agreed, “Sounds like fun.”  


“Sounds boring,” Derek said after Scott filled him in. The two were in their bedroom, and Scott was sitting on their bed watching Derek change out of his suit.  
“Come on,” replied Scott as he got off the bed. He wrapped his arms around Derek and nibbled his neck. “Do this for me and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me,” he whispered into Derek’s ear, “Alpha.”  
Derek smiled at his nickname. “Alright,” he agreed, “Just one question. What kind of name is Bucky?”  
Scott just laughter.  


“Welcome to The Milano,” the greeter said as Steve and Bucky entered the restaurant, “Table for two?”  
“Four,” Bucky corrected, “We’re meting people.”  
“Of course. Right this way,” the greeter said. He lead the two to their table and they sat down. “Your watress will be with you shortly.”  
“I think I see a friend from work,” Steve commented, “I think I’ll go say hi. Be right back.” He stood up and walked over to another table. “Javier, Kevin,” he greeted the two men sitting there, “What bring you to Milano?”  
“Our anniversary,” Javier reviled with a smile as he took Kevin’s hands in his own, “We had our first date here.”  
“And our rehearsal dinner,” Kevin added, “We come back here every year.”  
“Thats nice,” Steve told them. Then looking over at his own table he saw that Bucky was no longer alone. “Well it looks like the rest of my party is here. Have a wonderful anniversary.” With that he rejoined Bucky.  
“Steve met Scott McCall and Derek Hale,” Bucky introduced, “Guys, this is Steve Rogers my fiancée.”  
The men exchanged pleasantries and Steve sat down just as the watress came to take their orders.  


“So you two both have your dicks pierced,” Scott commented, “Bucky I would have guessed but Steve, don’t seem like the type.” The group had just got done with their meals and were now just taking and relaxing.  
“It was actually Steve’s idea,” Bucky reviled, “A coworker of his and his husband have one and they said that they make sex hotter and believe me they do.”  
“Maybe we should get ours done,” Scott suggested to Derek.  
“If I were to pierced anything it wouldn’t be my dick,” Derek replied.  
At that moment a woman covered in blood came staggering into the restaurant and colasped onto the ground. Steve, Bucky, Derek and Scott ran over to her. They were quickly joined by Javier and Kevin.  
“I’m a cop,” Kevin reviled, “Someone call 911.”  
Derek checked for a pulse and didn’t find one. “She’s dead,” he reviled, then noticing the tattoo of a wolf claw on her arm. ‘It can’t be,’ he through.  


After the police were called, statements were given and the body taken away, Scott found himself sitting in a booth.  
“You saw it too, didn’t you?” Derek asked as he joined Scott.  
“The tattoo, yeah I did,” Scott confermed, “He’s back in the U.S. isn’t he?”  
“I don’t know,” Derek commented, “But we need to make a call.”  


Beacon Hills.  
Jackson Whittemore sighed as he rolled over to his side of the bed. “That was great.”  
Ethan smiled as he kissed his boyfriend. “Yes it was,” he agreed.  
At that moment Jackson’s phone rang. “Hello,” he said answering it, “Scott hey man what’s up?” A pause. “I see, thanks for telling me.” He hung up the phone and truned to Ethan. “Babe, we need to talk.”  


Back in New York.  
“I think Scott and I are going to call it a night,” Derek announced as he and Scott approached Steve and Bucky, “It was nice meeting you two.”  
“And you,” Steve replied.  
“We should get together again sometime,” Bucky suggested.  
“Yes we should,” Scott agreed.  
The two couples shook hands and Derek and Scott left the restaurant.  
“Is it just me or did they rush out of here in a hurry,” Steve commented.  
“It’s not just you,” Bucky confermed, “Something definitely spooked them.”  


As soon as they got back to their apartment, Scott got undressed. “I need you,” he told Derek, “I need you to claim me.”  
Derek quickly undressed, picked up Scott and carried him into their bedroom. See laied Scott on their bed and climbed on top of him.  
Scott’s last through before Derek entered him was of the woman and what her death meant.


End file.
